Christmas Surprise
by Snow fun
Summary: Merry Christmas! April and Casey sneek into the lair at night to make the turtles the best Christmas ever invented! Let's just hope none of the turtles wake up... Plsease read!


**Hi! This is just a Christmas one-shot! This is the 2012 version. Merry Christmas and have a happy new year! **

* * *

><p>The lair was quite as snores filled April, and Casey's ears as they tiptoed into the lair. The maneuvered swiftly over and around the pizza boxes that had been devoured yesterday.<p>

April waved her hand, silently pointing towards a pizza box free zone where they would soon set up their prize.

A bright red tongue poked it's head out of Casey's clenched mouth as he stepped in the empty spaces of the floor. He shifted a box in his arms and he sighed quietly when the clean floor touched his shoe. It eagerly awaited the box with open arms as Casey placed it carefully on the ground.

A smile tugged on the end of April's face as she whispered in his ear, a giggle escaping her lips.

Casey bounced on his toes, giving a curt bow to April. She gave him a playful shove and waved him off, a slight tap in her feet.

Casey chuckled as he swiftly dodged the boxes, making his way over to the entrance. "This gonna be totally epic! The guys won't see this one coming!" He smired, the gap in his white teeth making a small pathway.

April looked around the quiet room, and her red hair bounced upon her shoulders as she shook her head. "It's all too quiet..." Her eyes sparkled as she stretched out her arms and breathed.

She gasped, glasping her chest and turned towards the entrance.

Casey waved, dropping the humongous rectangle shaped box with a thunk. A playful smile danced upon her lips as she hopped over to Casey. Pulling her small finger up to her bright lips, she bent down to pick up one end of the box, while Casey repeated the same motion.

They eased their way over the corner of the dark and lifeless room and set the box upright. Casey dusted his hands, looking the brown box up and down. Satisfied, he gave April the thumbs up and she pulled out the scissors to snip open the package.

Carefully setting the prickly substance on the cold hard ground, they started to set up the bushy green content. April held the bright crystal clear lights in her hands as she delicately stuffed it into the content.

Shortly after they placed the bright coloured ornaments on. It's bright greens, purples, blues, and golds casting a gentle rainbow across the sea of walls and floors.

Their work was almost done...

* * *

><p>Leo stretched and sighed as he sat up, taking in the morning smells of crispy fried bacon and fresh pancakes.<p>

He cast his eyes downwards, tilting his head to the side. His mouth bent into a thin white line. Was Mikey awake? He was the only one who could make such a good smelling breakfast... but he doesn't wake up this early.

Leo strapped his belt and shoulder strap on before reaching for his twin katana. Something was wrong.

With light feet and quiet stealth, he slithered down the steps and reached the family room.

The smell was stronger. He heard light and merry laughing coming from the kitchen, so he started to slink his way to it. He jerks to a halt when a blinding light strikes his eyes and blinds him.

"Argh!" Leo hissed! He shades his eyes as they adjust and he gasps at what he suddenly sees.

"Oh! Hey Leo! Like what we did with the place?" A boy voice echoes in the corners of his mind.

"I-it's a Christmas tree, Leo. Do you like?" April asks, leaning in.

"I love it!" Leo exclaimed, lifting his arms.

The Christmas tree sat comfortably in the corner of the room, it was glowing a light warm colour. While the Christmas ornaments hung, a beautiful rainbow dancing playfully.

"We made some breakfast. We didn't know where all the ingredients were, so we asked Mikey for some help." April chuckled and she opened up her arm to the kitchen.

As if on time, Mikey popped his bright green, freckled head out the door, his orange mask tails hanging. "Hi Leo!" He waved.

Leo smiled warmly at the youngest brother. "Good morning Mikey." Leo stashed his twin katana away in it's holders and followed his bro into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the other two get up, each with similar reactions. So, now they all sat. Munching away happily on the best pancakes ever known to man.<p>

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Mikey cheered, lifting up his orange juice high in the air.

"Merry Christmas! And a happy new year!" They all cheered in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and that you're now in the Christmas cheer! Have a good one! Until next time, Snow fun has left the building! <strong>


End file.
